It's A Wolf's Rain Christmas
by XtreamDreamz
Summary: I own nothin except for Nikki, Will, Katie, And Amy


**ok ok ok I have nnnnoooooo Idea what inspired meh to do this but here we go.**

**my mom said I can only go on the computer from 8pm to 10pm SO IM IN A BADDD MOOODDDD**

**Disclaimer: your an Idiot if you think I own it...REVIEW OR ELSE!*holds up 12G shotgun***

the group which consist of Katie, Nikki, Amy, Toboe, Tsume, Kiba, Cheza, Hige, and Blue. sit around at the massive apartment which belongs to Tume, there is a well decorated tree in the corner. food sits waiting on the counter.

Toboe"Sooooo, what do you guys want Santa to bring you this year?" everyone looks at Toboe.

Hige"Food!" Blue rolls her eyes and smacks Hige over his head with an alarm clock.

Hige"ow"

Blue"you are such an Idiot"

Kiba"Cheza what would you like for christmas this year?" Cheza giggles

Cheza"the new Black Ops game!"

Kiba"can you make a sandwitch?" Kiba's eyes are wide

Cheza"Duh" rolling her eyes

Kiba"Marry me?"

Tsume"Christmas is stupid..."

Katie jumps up from the couch shes sitting on and punches Tsume out of his recliner

Katie"You Wanna Run That By Me Again!" Toboe is hiding behind Amy quivering in fear of Katie's wrath

Nikki" GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!"

Katie" YOUR BOYFRIEND?, GIRL HE IS **MY** BOYFRIEND!" Nikki and Katie begin to circle themselves preparing to fight Hige has gone to the counter to get food

Hige"Sweet, A Girl Fight!" returning to the couch with a large plate of food

Kiba" umm I don't think this is good" Kiba is sitting in the corner with Cheza

Katie"THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?, COMIN ROUND HERE ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND!"

Nikki" BITCH, HE WAS MINE BEFOR HE WAS YOURS!. LOOK AT THE PUBLISH DATES ON THE STORYS!"

Kiba" If ya think about it, Tsumes the slutt, look at how hes drooling all over the both of you at the same time"

Katie and Nikki exchange glances before glaring at Tsume who is currently hiding under his bed

"TTSSUUMMEEEEEE!"the girls yell together and go on a noble hunt to kill their boyfriend.

Amy snuggles up next to Toboe on the couch, happy to be in his arms. Toboe blushes as he wraps his arms around Amy's waist

Toboe" so what would YOU like for christmas this year?" Amy blinks her precious eyes

Amy"I already have him" Toboe smiles like a total idiot.

Blue is hooking up Mistletoe in the middle of the room. when a Beaten up Tsume limps into the room his girlfriends behind him.

Kiba walks to the kitchen walking right unerneath the Mistletoe, the girls jump up squeeling and tackel Kiba to the gorund with kisses. Hige runs over and stand underneath the mistletoe, no one moves or even looks over at Hige. pouting the poor boy wlaks over and sits in his rightful spot on the couch. Tsume sits on the coffee table and starts to play he Black Ops game.

the time is ticking by slowly and soon everyone is going to bed, Hige and Blue crash on Tsumes couch, Kiba and Cheza take one of the three avalible rooms. Toboe and Amy are curled up on Tsume's relicner, Nikki has decided shes in love with Will who showed up right before bed time so shes curled up with Will.

Katie and Tsume have claimed Tsume's Bedroom for themselves.

_T'was the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creatur was stirring. Not even a mouse; The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there._

the apartment was becoming quiet, Tsume walked out of his room silently so his Beautiful Katie could still sleep. Tsume got a drink and turned off all the lights except for the christmas tree, which always stayed on.

Tsume was in his forest green pajama pants which touched the floor, and a white wifebeater. Tsume pulled out a tall glass of milk and a plate of cookies, and set them on a small table next to the tree.

_The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugerplums danced in their heads_

Tsume peaked into all the rooms, Hige was hugging Blue like a teddy bear. Toboe and Amy were snuggled in tightly inthe big recliner, Tsume picked up a thick blanket and placed it over them.

Toboe" mmm Sugerplums"

Amy"one more step and your dead"

_And Mamma in her kirchief and I in my cap, had just settled down down for a long winters nap._

Katie was sleeping peacefully when Tsume walked into the room, he layed down and started to drift off. Katie snuggled closer to Tsume, Tsume smiled and leaned over kissing Katie on her forhead. Katie sighed.

_When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I spang from my bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._

*ding ding ding ding* Tsume winked open his eyes, hearing bells. Tsume stood up and walked over to his window, opening the curtians he was amazed and taken back from the beautiful white snow that was falling.

_the moon on the breast of the new fallen snow, gave the lusterour of midday to the objects below. when what to my wondering eyes should appear, But a miniature sleigh and Eight tiny reindeer._

Tsume"What the hell is that?" noticing some sort of flying car, with deer flying

Tsume" thats it no more burban in my eggnog"

_With a little old driver, so livly and quick, I knew at the moment It must be St. Nick. more rapid then eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name; "Now Dasher! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixin, On Comet on Cupid on Donder and Blitzen_

Tsume "Holy shit I think thats Santa!, no freaking way!"

Tsume watches in pure amazement

_to the top of the porch to the top of the Wall. Now dash away dash away dash away all!. as the dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle mount up to the sky. so up to the housetop the coursers they flew. With a sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too._

_*I'm either drunk or I'm dreaming* _Tsume thought.

Tsume watched through the fogged up window caused by his hot breath.

Tsume "well Ho Ho Ho"

_And then in a twinkling, I heard on the roof The prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and was turning around, Down the chimney St. Nicolas came with a bound_

*tinkle tinkkle, blow, taptaptaptaptaptaptaptap~ what in the hell is going on!

Tsume could hear prancing on the roof of his apartment. Ok so if thats Santa...how is he gonna get in?

*Rattle Rattle thunk Rattle* Tsume could hear the Air vent clunk and go insain. Suddenly the vent fell to the ground and Santa came out of the hole, how? hes Santa Duhhhh!

_He was dressed all in fur From his head to his foot, And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack. His eyes - how they twinkled! his cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow. and the beard on his chin was as white as the snow._

Santa as you know the whole red fluffy suit, big bushy beard and beady eyes. a big fat lovable elf.

Tsume 0-o ?

Santa =D !

Tsume "Quent?" whispering loudly cause katie was still sleeping.

Quent/Santa grinned and walked out of the bed room towards the tree.

_The stump of his pipe he held tight in his teeth. and the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath; he had a broad face and a little round belly, that shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly he was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf. And I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself; A wink of hi eye and a twist of his head soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread_

Tsume "I Knew It!"

Tsume followed Quent/Santa into the living room, Quent was silent. smiling the whole time.

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work. And filled all the stockings; Then turned with a jerk, laying a finger aside his nose. and giving a nod up the chiminey he rose._

Quent/Santa slipped packages and presents under the tree, and placing candycanes in each of the paws of the gang. Tsume followed silently watching in awe of the man who hated wolves.

Quent/Santa "screw milk, you got any burban?"

Quent/Santa asked as he munched on the cookies.

Tsume pulled out the bottle and handed it to Quent/Santa

Tsume"you cese to amaze me..."

Quent/Santa laughed and nodded, taking his burban and staggering with his bag to the air vent. Quent/Santa slipped through the hole and went to his sleigh.

Tsume watched with a dumbfounded look

_He sprang to his sleigh and to his team gave a whistle, and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. and I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,_

Tsume ran to the cold window and watched the sleigh and team of deer, take off with Quent/Santa.

Tsume smiled at Quent/Santa's statment, and slid into bed to await the morning. Katie rolled over and snuggled into Tsume's arms

next morning

Toboe "Whoa!, Everybody wake up! look at all the stuff!"

everyone walked out in their PJs, graoning and grumbleing, Will had his arm slung over Nikki's neck.

Katie and Tsume came out last.

the gang opened the gifts and there was all sorts of things that were wonderful. Cheza got her Black Ops game and a Watering can. Kiba got a sandwich and a postcard from Paradise, Toboe got a teddy bear and a snowglob. Amy got a art set, and paper, Nikki got a firemens calender and a knife. Will got a sticker book and a bow- which he put on Nikki's head -Blue got a new scarf and new boots.

Hige got a few giftcards for resteraunts, Katie got a Cold Steel Sword from Black Thorn, and a necklace with a locket on it. Tsume got new sunglasses, and a leatherman.

Tsume thought back on the sentence that he heard from Quent/Santa

"_Merry Christmas To All, And To All A good Night!"_

**LOVE YOU GUYS MERRY CHRISTMAS, PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
